In mobile communications, there are many types of information transmitted to user equipment other than voice and data for conventional interactive services. Such other information often has relatively modest quality of service requirements coupled with communal broadcast or multicast bit rate requirements.
With contemporary packet scheduling, there is a consistent flow of such other (e.g., bulk) information over standard bearer channels, which leads to the overcommitment of conventional physical resource blocks to meet each individual device's communications requirements. Reduced voice and data capabilities can result from using these physical resource blocks for bulk information communications.